


It’s cold outside

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: 25 days of Critmas [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 days of critmas, Baby it’s cold outside, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Scanlan and Pike sing baby it’s cold outside for karaoke at the annual vox machina party.
Relationships: Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Series: 25 days of Critmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It’s cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby it’s cold outside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539836) by Frank Loesser. 



> I know the controversy of this song and how we view it currently. This is how it is originally interpreted.  
> She likes him and he likes her. She is just worried about how it will look because of the time period this was written in. A time when it was scandalous for an unmarried woman staying at her boyfriends house for the night. This song was written in the 40s. The song writer Frank Loesser wrote this song for him and his wife as a duet to sing at parties.  
> I am looking at this song in its context of the Time it was written,

“Please sing a duet with me?” Scanlan said to Pike. “It will be fun,” 

“ok, which song?”

”baby it’s cold outside?”

”alright,” she said smiling getting up in front of everyone. Scanlan put the music on. the music started. Pike held the microphone up. And started to sing 

“I really can't stay”

”but baby, it's cold outside” 

  
“I've got to go away”

“but baby, it's cold outside”

“This evening has been”

“been hoping that you'd drop in” the tow started to do a little act to go with song and dance. The told the story that they were both pursuing each other. 

“I ought to say, no, no, no sir”

“mind if I move in closer?”

  
“Baby, it's cold Baby, it's cold outside,” they sang together. Scanlan spun her around. Everyone clapped, 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own this song or the lyrics, I hoped you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
